Le Jeu de la Resistance
by albacmoi
Summary: TRADUCTION Pour Draco et Hermione tout n'est pas rose. au contraire... C'est un DracoHermione un peu different des autres!venez lire et laissez votre avis!


Salut tout le monde! Ceci est une traduction! La fic est écrite par Romula Lupin et traduite au français par.....MOI!

Le début va peut être vous parraître étrange mais c'est normal. Vous comprendrez mieux au fil des chapitre.

Le premier chapitre de l'histoire ce situe vers la fin de leur sixième année à Poudlard.

C'est un Draco/Hermione mais très différent de ceux qu'on trouve. Bon assez parler! vous verrez par vous même

P.S : Je cherche quelqu'un qui serait d'accord de me corriger les chapitres. J'ai fais de mon mieux mais je suis vraiment pas doué en orthographe...

envoyez moi un mail ici si vous pourriez occuper ce post:

albacmoicaramail.com

MERCI!

Bon maintenant place à la lecture (et encore désolé pour le fautes...)

chapitre 1: Sang de bourbe pour un moment encore

la pièce était uniquement éclairée par les tenus rayons du soleil qui réussissaient a passer au travers des rideaux de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh marchait tout le long du couloir en ramassant des flacons vides, des verres d'eau et en ouvrant les rideaux. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit d'Hermione et lui pris le bras.

- Pou stable, pression normale... - marmonna-t-elle alors qu'une plume en l'air transcrivait ses paroles. - température...mmm ...peut-être qu'elle est un peu basse. - Elle pris une couverture qui était posée sur le lit à la gauche de la jeune fille et la couvrit avec.

- Ou suis-je? - murmura une voix rauque et fatigué que Pomfresh pu à peine entendre.

- A l'infirmerie de l'école ma chérie...- répondit l'infirmière en examinant les pupilles d'Hermione avec la lumière blanche qui sortait de l'extrémité de sa baguette. - Vous avez dormi environ une semaine, nous pensions que vous ne vous réveilleriez plus... - elle lui sourit puis sortit de la chambre.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, il y avais plusieurs lits occupés. Elle pouvait distinguer Neville deux lits à sa droite, il avait l'air d'être encor endormi. Il avait la tête bander ainsi que son bras gauche. En face de Longdubat on pouvait voir Luna qui, elle, était réveiller mais en croisant le regard d'Hermione, elle ferma tout de suite les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

- Vous avez de la visite Miss Granger- dit Mme Pomfresh en s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider à s'incorporer. Elle mit une paire de coussin derrière la Gryfondor puis alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer un garçon blond plus tôt grand qui s'approcha timidement vers le lit de l'adolescente

- Comment tu te sens? - demanda Malfoy debout à côté d'Hermione

- Comme si je venais de boire trente bières au beurre...- répondit la jeune fille- j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.- elle se poussa un peu vers sa droite pour laisser une place au blond pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle. - Mais au moins ça fait plaisir voir un regard ami dans cette endroit...

Draco fut surpris par le commentaire d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient jamais avoué à personne, et même à eux mêmes, qu'ils étaient amis. Il parlait toujours de trêve... Mais de l'amitié? Mis à part ça, le serpentard se sentait rassuré de savoir que Granger comportait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égare. Il s'assit près de la gryfondor et simplement l'observa.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy? - rigola Hermione - Pourquoi me regardes-tu? J'ai quelque chose de bizarre?

Le serpentard se lança dans les bras de la fille et la pris tendrement dans les siens. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et lui caressa le dos.

- Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais plus... - murmura Malfoy à son oreille.

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser le chemin libre pour que tu devienne Préfet en chef?- demanda Hermione en le lâchant- Et non, tu devras supporter Miss sang de bourbe encore un bon moment- souria-t-elle malicieusement

- A propos de Préfet en chef...- s'exclama le blond  en partant rapidement derrière le rideau et en revenant avec les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins. - Je t'ai amené tout ce que tu as raté... j'ai demandé au professeur de te laisser les notes des cours que nous ne partageons pas. J'ai supposé que "le balafr" et "la belette" n'allais pas y penser alors j'ai anticipé une de tes crises de nerfs...

Il laissa tout sur la table de nuit de la jeune fille et le meuble se balança sous l'effet du poids.

- Merci Malfoy.

- C'était rien...- répondit-il avec les mains dans les poches de sa robe. - Seulement un peu de travail en plus.

- Merci pour m'avoir sorti de la forêt interdite...- murmura Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux- Je sais que c'était très important pour toi de te venger de V...Voldemort, et pour finir, tu a laisser tombé pour... me sauver?

- Voldemort m'a enlever le plus important de ma vie, je n'allais pas permettre qu'il m'enlève ma meilleure amie...- répondit-il en s'approchant et en lui déposant un baiser sur le front - Nous nous verrons plus tard Granger.

Hermione s'incorpora entre les coussins en suivant Malfoy du regard. Amis? peut être était-ce le mieux compte tenu des circonstances. A ces moments de la guerre, il fallait mieux rester unis contre le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y avais pas de rancœur, ni de pureté du sang qui devaient interférer dans le but commun du monde magique: détruire Voldemort et ses disciples.

- Très jolie Hermione!- s'exclama une voix mielleuse depuis l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. - Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi... je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre la fouine et toi .

- Rien de tout ça Luna...- répondit-elle quelque peu nerveuse, quelque chose lui disait que la serdaigle avait assister a la visite du blond quelques minutes plus tôt. - Draco venait seulement m'amener les devoirs et voir si je me sentais bien. Rien de plus.

Luna se redressa en se donnant un air mystérieux.

- Alors Dracon est venu te voir... Comme c'est tendre!- commenta-t-elle d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite. - Mais bien sur, j'oubliais! C'est une personne très attentionné, qui n'insulte jamais personne et qui est un amour de sorcier...

Hermione froissa ses draps dans ses mains pour se contenir. Elle était extrêmement furieuse. Pourquoi Luna se comportait de cette manière avec elle? Elle s'était toujours bien comporté envers elle et maintenant elle le payais de cette manière!

- Même si tu ne remarque pas Granger...- dit la jeune Serdaigle en serrant les dents.- Il continue d'être la même personne stupide, supérieur et égocentrique qu'il a toujours été... C'est un Mangemort et toi une sang de bourbe! Combien de temps crois tu que durera son amabilité!?

Hermione sentit le sang qui lui battait dans la tête, ses joues devenaient rouge et les muscles de son coup se contractaient

- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort! - cria-t-elle complètement hors d'elle- Et même si personne ne le croit, moi je le fais.... Et si un jour il me tue tu  pourras dire à tout le monde comment "tu avais vu dans l'aura de Malfoy ses démoniaques intentions, et que tu m'avais averti mais que moi ,comme si j'étais victime d'un sort, je n'avais pas voulu t'écouter" !!!!!!

- Si c'est ce que tu veux que je dise lors de tes funérailles, je le ferai...- dit calmement Luna en prenant le dernier numéro de "la gazette du sorcier" sur sa table de nuit.

Hermione pris quelques parchemins sur sa propre table de nuit et commença a lire. Evidement, elle ne prêtais aucune attention à sa lecture, elle ne faisait que suivre des yeux les ligne écrites par la parfaite écriture du Serpentard. Elle entendit un bruit de draps froissés puis des pieds nus marché rapidement jusqu'a la salle de bain.

- Je vais dans la salle de bain...- dit Luna en regardant la Préfet du coin de l'œil - Tu pourrais arrêter de faire semblant d'étudier et lire la première page de La Gazette... J'ai pris la liberté de prendre tes exemplaires pendant que tu était inconsciente. Les hiboux te déposaient tout les jours le journal sur ta table de nuit.

Hermione se pencha pour prendre le dernier exemplaire de la gazette et ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes quand elle vit le titre de la première page.

Nouvelle attaque à Poudlard

Le, à une autre période, lieu le plus sur de tout le monde magique

britannique a à nouveau été attaqué par les disciples de Celui-dont-

on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Samedi passé, sous la légère sur-

veillance due à la visite hebdomadaire au village de Prés au lard,

un groupe de mangemorts sont rentrés par la Forêt Interdite.

Pour d'étranges raisons qui s'étudient encore, quelques élèves de 5°

et 6° année se trouvaient aux alentours de la forêt sans aucun type

de surveillance. Ces étudiants, dont le jeune Harry Potter, se sont

fait surprendre puis attaqué par les Mangemorts. Nous ne comp-

tons pas de mort mais un grand nombre d'entre eux sont encore sous

les soins de Mme Pomfresh, infirmière de l'école qui n'a pas voulu nous

donner plus de détails.

Le ministère soupçonne la participation du fils du récemment assassiner

Lucius Malfoy, comme auteur matériel des attaques contre les étudiants.

Des sources proches indiquent que le jeune Malfoy aurait reçu son initiation en

temps que mangemort en décembre. Il est directement lié à une série

de menaces contre "le survivant" et d'autres enfants de parents moldus dans

le cadre de l'école de magie et sorcellerie.

"Nous ne pouvons expliqué comment les mangemorts ont pu pénétr

dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais nous savons que Vous-savez-qui possède

des alliés à l'intérieure de l'école..."- affirme le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge.

Des enquêtes postérieures confirment l'urgence du ministère pour obtenir la tutelle de Draco Malfoy une fois l'année scolaire terminé. Pour le moment Albus Dumbledor n'a permis aucune entrée d'un membre contrôleur du ministère.

Rita Skeeter

Hermione entendit que la porte s'entrouvrait alors elle cacha l'article entre ses draps. Une tête rousse s'assomma derrière le paravent qui cachait le lit de la gryffondore.

- Hermione!- Ron courra à sa rencontre et l'étreignit fortement. - Quel soulagement que tu te sois enfin réveillé! Tu ne peu pas imaginer la peur que tu nous a fait! Harry était comme fou, pour te dire que moi...- il dévia le regard vers la petite table de nuit tout en lâchant hermione. - Je vois que tu es déjà entrain de te mettre à jour...Ha! tu es un cas désespéré.

- Ron...- dit-elle en souriant - Tu vas bien... Il ne t'es rien arrivé?

- Bon, si tu appelle rien les doloris du père de Goyle... oui, je vais bien. - murmura t'il malicieusement.- Je n'ai rien eu que Mme Pomfresh et ses remèdes ne puissent guérir.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux en se sentant soulagé que ses meilleurs amis n'aient rien.

- Et Harry? - demanda t'elle timidement

- Harry?-  marmotta le roux en se grattant la tête plus tôt mal à l'aise. - Bon, tu verra... il était quelque peu...occupé...

- Il est encore fâché contre moi?- interrogea Hermione avec, sur son regard, une expression de tristesse. - Je comprend si il ne veut pas me parler...

- Ne croie pas qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour toi, nous l'étions tous... Lavende, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Justin et tous les autres demandais régulièrement de tes nouvelle...Ils venaient même te visiter quand ils en avaient le temps. - affirma t'il tout en comptant sur ses mains combien de personne étaient venues lui rendre visite. - Si tu voyais la tête qu'ils faisaient quand ils ont annoncé que tu t'étais réveillée. - Il repris son sérieux quand il vit la tête que faisait Hermione, elle avait vraiment l'aire déçu. - Ecoute Hermione... Harry est plutôt déprimé ces temps, cette histoire d'attaque l'a beaucoup affecté...

- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas la raison de son énervement ni de son indifférence...- soupira Hermione en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers. - Mais que voulais tu qu'il fasse? Qu'il passe outre ce qui c'était passé et qu'il fasse comme si de rien...

Ron la fulmina du regard ce qui la fit frémir.

- Et maintenant c'est bien peut-être?- demanda t'il en cherchant une réponse sincère dans les yeux chocolat de son amie. - Hermione... Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait, je ne trouve pas que ta réaction aie été la plus adéquate, tu as mis en danger tous les membres de l' A.D... Mais tu étais là quand nous avions besoin de toi, je le reconnais... Tes problèmes avec ton ex-copain tu les arrangeras avec lui...- le regard d'Hermione se fit triste, chaque mots de Ron étaient très douloureux pour elle. Son attitude enfantine avait entraîner ses amis directement dans les griffes de Voldemort. - Personne ne t'en veux... bon, peut être Luna, mais croie moi que nous comprenons tous comment tu as pu te sentir. Tu n'avais recoure à personne, mais par contre, aller flirter avec la fouine ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Bon, je dois y aller ou je serai en retard pour le cour de potions. - il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. - Je reviendrai plus tard, je dirai aux autres de m'accompagner... Qu'est ce que tu en dit?

Hermione acquiesça lentement avec les ça pincées. Elle essayait de retenir les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler.

- Comment va Hermione?- demanda Harry à l'instant où Ron fermait la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré la voir? Si tu avais vu sa tête, ton stupide orgueil se serai envoler directement... - répondit-il en prenant son sac. - Et elle va bien.

- Je m'en réjoui...- murmura t'il alors que Ron lui lançait un regard remplis de reproches - Que voulais tu que je fasse?! Que je l'étreigne et que je lui dise: "Oh Hermione, je suis tellement content que tu aille bien... Ne t'inquiète pas par le fait que tu aies failli tous nous tué avec une autre de tes crise de nerfs..."

Un homme le poussa violemment contre le mur. Il reconnut le regard froid de Malfoy marchant dans la direction opposé aux Griffondor.

- Et où il va celui-là?- demanda Ron- On a pas double cour avec les Serpentards?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aie très envie d'être présent en cours, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui...- répondit Harry en se relevant.- Tu as bien lu la première page de La Gazette Du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui, l'article de Skeeter...

- Tu as sans doute raison...- murmura Ron en pressant le pas- Tu crois que ce qu'ils disent de lui est vrai?

- Ben, tu l'as bien vu dans le groupe des mangemorts avec Hermione dans ces bras...- spécula Harry en rentrant dans les cachots.- Je trouve que c'est assez suspect que nous, nous étions entrain de chercher notre amie fous d'inquiétude et que quand nous la trouvions, elle soit dans la forêt interdite accompagné de Malfoy et tout les collègues de son chère et défunt père.

- Et mère... n'oublie pas les aptitudes obscures de Narcissa...- ajouta Ron en s'asseyant au dernier rang de la salle de classe.

Rogue rentra dans les cachots avec son habituel air supérieur et son regard froid et sadique. Il déposa un gros livre sur son bureau et commença à écrire les instructions au tableau

- Elèves, les examens se dérouleront la semaine prochaine...- commença-t-il en se moquant.- J'espère que ceux qui ont démontrer les capacités nécessaire pour continuer mon cours l'année passé, obtiendront des résultats décent.- en disant cela, il s'attarda sur Ron et Harry - Mais bon, nous savons tous très bien que pour certains élèves ici présent cela se révélera impossible...- il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.- Les potions que vous devez connaître pour réussir l'année sont écrites tableau. J'espère qu'elle seront toutes prêtes pour que vous puissiez les présenter à l'examen oral où vous devrez laisser tous vos échantillons...Bon, vous connaissez déjà la procédure...Alors, au travail!

Le cour se passa étrangement bien. Le calme régnait dans la salle et était seulement interrompu pas les pas de Rogue et ces quelques points enlevé à Griffondor, et les commentaire qui fusaient de tout parts sur l'article de La Gazette.

- A ce qu'il parait, il vont l'emmener a Azkaban...- commenta Parvati à une fille de serpentard assise un rang plus loin.

- Je ne peux pas y croire!- s'exclama la fille en question en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche- C'est très bien qu'ils aient essayer de se débarrasser de Potter... mais miss-je-sais-tout Granger ne faisait de mal à personne!

- Tellement beau et il devra finir ses jours dans cet horrible endroit...- susurra Lavende en regardant Pansy - Tu crois qu'il est vraiment coupable de ce qu'on l'accuse?

- Crois le ou non Brown, mais moi je ne partage pas les idées des mangemorts... Par contre, les traditions sont très importantes pour nous, les serpentards, et le devoir de Malfoy était de suivre les pas de son père... mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'aie pas encore l'âge d'être mangemorts, la vérité, c'est que je ne comprend plus rien.

- Ginny Weasley était là...- interrompit Dean- Et elle m'a dit que Malfoy avait sorti Hermione de la forêt interdite pour que Vous-savez-qui ne la tue pas.

- Intéressant...- murmura la serpentard qui parlait avec Parvati. - Peut être que après tout, c'est un traître de son sang. - un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres.- Merci Thomas! Ca c'est un commentaire qui va s'entendre dans notre salle commune!

- C'est quand tu veux Essex. - dit le Griffondor en lançant un regard charmeur à la jeune fille qui rougit.

La cloche sonna et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Quelques Griffondors continuèrent de parler, pendant le déjeuner, avec certains serpentards curieux au sujet du destin du jeune Malfoy.

- Mais c'est fou, personne à Serpentard ne lie la Gazette ou quoi?! - s'exclama Ron

- J'ai bien peur que le seul qui le fasse était la fouine...- répondit Harry- Nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence, le seul avec un QI décent s'était lui...Les autres lisaient sûrement les blagues ou les résultats de Quidditch, sans compter que Parkinson apparaissait à chaque semaine en photo dans la rubrique "Sociale".

- C'est juste...- murmura le roux.- Hey! Lavende!

La jeune fille se retourna et attendit Ron, Parvati l'imita en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

- Les filles, je vais voir Hermione après le cour de métamorphose, vous venez?- demanda-t-il enthousiasm

- Evidement- répondit Lavande espérant pouvoir atténuer sa soif de ragots au près de la source elle même.- Moi j'ai divination à cette heure là... On se donne rendez-vous a 18h15 devant l'infirmerie!

Le jeune homme acquiesça et continua son chemin vers son prochain cour. A mi chemin, il s'arrêta.

- Harry, j'ai oublié ma plume dans les cachots, vas-y déjà j'arriverai plus tard.

- Dépêche toi Ron!- cria Harry en regardant la silhouette du jeune Weasley disparaître par un des nombreux couloirs du château.

Ron toqua à la porte des cachots et en n'entendant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose Weasley?- demanda Rogue assis à son bureau.

- Ma plume professeur...- Ron se dirigea vers le pupitre qu'il avait occupé quelques instants auparavant et il prit ce qui lui appartenait. Il pris la direction de la porte et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de cours.

- Weasley...- l'arrêta Rogue- Saluez bien Miss Granger de ma part mais dites lui également que je n'accepterai pas son absence à mon examen...- dit il sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

Ron abandonna les cachots quelques peut choquer par "l'amabilit" de son professeur de potions. Après tout, c'était Hermione la meilleure élève de la classe, après la fouine bien sur. Peut être que grâce à ça, elle avait gagner un peu de respect de l'homme graisseux. soudain, une tête blonde passa rapidement et silencieusement devant Ron en direction des cachots.

- Malfoy!- cria le roux pendant que le blond s'arrêtait et se retournait pour le regarder.

Ron s'approcha du Serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas si ce que dit La Gazette est vrai et de toutes façons, ça ne m'intéresse pas...- affirma le Griffondor en serrant les dents.- Mais je dois te remercier d'avoir sorti Hermione de la forêt à temps...- Malfoy voulut l'interrompre mais Ron leva une main en montrant qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler.- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fais, mais tu as sauvé ma meilleure amie...

- Ca ne change rien entre nous, Weasley.- murmura Draco en le défiant du regard.- Ne te mêle pas des affaires qui ne concernent que Granger et moi...- il respira profondément comme en voulant se ravaler son orgueil.- Et tu n'as rien à remercier, je n'ai fais que ce qui était juste.

Il se retourna et continua son chemin vers la salle de potions. Ron haussa les épaules et se dépêcha d'aller en cour.

A 18h15, un groupe de Griffondors attendaient devant l'infirmerie. Lavande et Parvati portaient un immense bouquet de fleures célestes, Dean discutait avec Ron des cours de métamorphose. Plus loin, on pouvait voir Harry accompagné de Seamus qui marchaient en direction du reste de leurs camarades.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, mais essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, les patients doivent se reposer.- dit Mme Pomfresh en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Le petit groupe se dispersa dans l'infirmerie, les garçons allèrent saluer Hermione puis se dirigèrent vers Neville, celui ci était très content de voir ses amis. Parvati fit apparaître un vase rempli d'eau afin d'y déposer le bouquet.

- Merci beaucoup les filles...- murmura Hermione sans pouvoir éviter de regarder vers le lit de Longdubat ou Harry discutait joyeusement avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ginny était arrivé il y quelques minutes et discutait avec Luna.

- Dit moi Hermione...- interrompit Lavande en coupant les blagues que Parvati racontait à Hermione. - C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent...?

Hermione la regarda comme pour dire: "mais de quoi tu parles?!"

- Tu sais...- continua Parvati avec les yeux brillants- Que malfoy t'a sauvé...

- Hé ben oui.- répondit Hermione- C'était quelque chose dans le genre.

- C'est divin!- s'exclama Lavande en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine.- Ca me rappelle les romans moldus avec les chevaliers et les princesses...sans oublier ces horribles dragons...- murmura-t-elle avec un air de dégoût profond sur le visage, Hermione roula des yeux et émit un doux soupir.

Un lit plus loin Harry faisait comme si il écoutait le récit de Ron sur les résultats des matchs des Cannons, mais son regard se perdait dans les gestes amusés de Parvati et Lavande et les commentaires qu'elles faisaient à Hermione.

- Bon, on va souper...- dit Ron en se frottant le ventre.- Si on arrive en retard on devra aller dans les cuisines...et cela inclue donc une punition pour ne pas être dans notre salle commune après le couvre-feu.

Les jeunes gens dirent au revoir à tout le monde et sortirent bruyamment de l'infirmerie. Seulement un d'entre eux ne se dépêcha pas de quitter les lieux et s'attarda vers le lit de la Griffondor.

- Alors tu vas mieux...- dit-il sèchement.- Tu as même assez de moral et de force pour rigoler avec les filles.

- Oui je me sens bien harry.- répondit Hermione sans le regarder. Elle garda le silence quelques minutes pour chercher ses mots.- Je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé...J'ai mis en danger toute l'Armée... Tout ça pour un stupide excès de colère... Peut-être que si je n'avais pas disparu toutes ces heures...

- Je suis désolé que tout se finisse comme ça. - murmura le brun en s'approchant de la  jeune fille.- Mais tu sais que ce n'était plus la même chose... pas depuis... tu sais très bien à quoi je me rapporte.

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps.

- Je... je ne veux pas...parler de ça...- balbutia-t-elle en fuyant le regard aux yeux verts pétants du jeune homme, les siens commençaient à se remplire de larmes qu'elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir contenir. - Je veux juste que tu saches que je regrette et que j'espère que tu puisse me pardonner un jour...parce que je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre.

- En ça, au moins, nous sommes d'accord, Hermione. - conclut Harry d'un ton extrêmement froid.- Je ne comprendrai jamais tes réactions et je n'essaierai même pas de les comprendre... Cependant, en tant que chef de l'Armée, je te pardonne. Tu pourra la réintégrer dès que tu sera sur pieds.

- Et en tant qu'ami, sauras-tu me pardonner? - demanda t'elle dans un petit cri désespéré sorti qu'à moitié de sa gorge.

- Tu sais très bien que mon orgueil est assez grand, je suis en train de faire un effort sur humain pour pouvoir te parler et te regarder dans les yeux, Hermione. - répondit-il avec incertitude, il détestait être sec et froid avec elle - Tu t'es mis en danger toi même, et tu nous a entraîné avec toi dans tes histoires perfides. Tu as trahi ma confiance et mis en doute ma parole... Donne moi encore un peu de temps.

Harry lui adressa un sourire inexpressif puis sorti de la pièce. Hermione observa l'infirmerie. Luna était descendue manger et Neville avait demandé l'autorisation de retourner dans son dortoir. Elle était seule, complètement seule et avec le cœur dans les mains.

- C'est tout lui ça! - cira-t-elle furieuse alors que les larmes lui coulaient sur les joux. - MA confiance... MES paroles! Je m'enfile sa confiance et brûlerait ses paroles!!!! Et moi dans tout ça... je ne peux pas cacher se que je ressens et être une pierre insensible et égoïste comme lui...

Ses sanglots augmentaient. Elle cognait son coussin contre le matelas et bougeait sa tête de tous les côté avec rage. Elle était hors d'elle ( N.A ça ce sont les crise d'hystérie dont parle Harry). Dans un dernier essai de se contrôler, elle pris ses genou entre ses bras et mis son visage entre ses jambes et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses Joux et de mouiller les draps.

Elle resta comme ça quelques bonnes minutes jusqu'a que des bras l'enlace et qu'une main vienne lui caresser sa chevelure emmêlée pour tenter de la calmer. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux gris de Malfoy qui la regardait avec un demi sourire.

- Je présume que tu as parlé avec Potter...- murmura-t-il en voyant le visage inondé de larmes de la Griffondore.

- Comment...tu...le...sais?- hoqueta Hermione en se séchant les Joux avec les draps

- Je te connais Hermione - Il l'appelait seulement comme ça lorsqu'elle était dans ces états déplorable - La seule personne capable de te mettre dans un tel état c'est lui... Il te rend complètement dingue!

La fille commença à grimacer et ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

- C'est bon ma petite sorcière, arrête de pleurer...- susurra le Serpentard à son oreille- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas hystérique...c'est lui qui te rend comme ça. Mais arrête, tu vas en perdre l'appétit! Moi qui était descendu te chercher quelque chose a manger aux cuisines.

- En réalité, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit de pleurer autant...- répondit la fille en lui souriant amicalement.

Malfoy lui donna un des plateaux de nourriture qui étaient posés sur la petite table.

- Pourquoi il y a deux plateaux?- demanda Hermione en buvant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

- Qu'est ce que tu pensais, que j'allais te laisser manger toute seule? - Malfoy s'assit en face d'Hermione qui l'observait très impressionnée. - Mange, Granger ou tout va refroidir.

Ils mangèrent en silence, tranquillement. Seul les pas de Mme Pomfresh interrompait le silence.

- Demain vous pourrez retourner dans votre chambre Miss Granger. - dit l'infirmière - Essayer de vous reposer le plus possible afin de faire de bonnes notes à vos examens, bonne nuit.

- Mme Pomfresh... Vous n'attendez pas que les autres reviennent? - demanda Hermione pendant que Draco lui retirait le plateau des jambes. - Non, ils doivent déjà être dans leur chambre à l'heure qu'il est. Ils ont eu l'autorisation de sorti pendant que vous vous aviez une autre de vos crise...

Malfoy essayait de rester calme malgré le commentaire de Pomfresh, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'énerve avec lui.

- Tu vois ce que je disais? - s'exclama la jeune fille une fois l'infirmière sortit de la chambre. - Ils croient tous que je suis folle...

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux persécuter Potter jusqu'a que je meurs de fatigue...- proposa Draco en terminant son repas - Pour te venger...

- C'est vrai que persécuter Harry est très fatiguant pour toi! - dit elle sarcastiquement- En parlant de persécution... as-tu lu la gazette de ce matin?

Malfoy garda le silence et fixa les fleures qui étaient posées sur le meuble d'Hermione. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.-  Ne crois pas que je crois un mot de ce qu'écrit cette Skeeter...- dit elle avant que le Serpentard ne reparte dans une de ses attaque de rage incontrôlée. - Mais est-ce vrai que le ministère va te surveiller?

- Ils croient que j'ai participé aux assassinats qui ont étés commis durant les fêtes de fin d'année contre les sorcier de famille moldue. - il soupira- Ca n'a pas de sens, j'était à Poudlard. Pour finir, je suis convoqué à une audience en août, jusque la, je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette...

- Mais c'est impossible!!! Comment vas-tu faire aux examens? - demanda Hermione en levant le ton - Bien sur à eux cela leur est égale tes résultats aux examens, ça se voit qu'ils ont oublié ce qu'être à l'école implique...

- Calme toi Granger! - s'exclama le blond- Dumbledor ne les a pas écoutés et il va passer outre le règlement. Il a plaidé mon innocence. Il sait ce qui s'est véritablement passé, il sait que Voldemort a tué mes parents et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de devenir mangemort... Mais bien sur je lui ai dit de se faire discret sur le sujet...Je ne veux pas que les Serpentards apprennent ça... Bon, il se fait tard et je dois aller faire ma ronde... Dors bien! - conclu-t-il en se mettant debout et en prenant les plateaux vides.

- Merci! - cria Hermione juste avant que le Serpentard ne ferme la porte.

Elle enleva les coussins de derrière son dos puis s'endormit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila, c'est terminé! qu'en avez vous penser? laissez moi vos commentaire s'il vous plaît!


End file.
